Vicki's Walkabout
by ccrulz
Summary: Vicki leaves to go on vacation to see Maggie, hoping she can reclaim herself. She's confused, tired and doesn't know what's happening to her. Some interesting things come out and Maggie's mother comes for a visit....
1. Chapter 1

Vicki had a lot to process and she was hoping this short little vacation might help. During the limo ride Henry had provided, Vicki decided to doze a little. She still wasn't feeling her best, still a little weak and tired. She was already missing Henry but she would not soon forget their last encounter-that was Henry's plan of course. With that last thought, she slept with a smile on her face.

The dream started almost immediately. Vicki was on playground full of children and parents. The child she had been pushing was gone. Vicki felt frantic. She began searching for her.

"Have you seen my child?" Vicki began asking everyone she could. No one seemed to hear her. She ran, circled around the entire park, not seeing her at all. In fact, she wasn't even sure what the child looked like, she had never seen her face...she began to scream.

"Miss! Miss are you okay?" It was the limo driver, he was shaking her awake. "Ma'am, you were screaming, everything okay?" Vicki looked around, disoriented for a moment.

"Uh, yeah, are we here already?" She asked sitting up and looking around.

He smiled and saluted, "Yes ma'am, safe and sound just like I promised Mr. Fitzroy." He was completely proud of himself, or unbeknownest to the poor driver, Henry had used his vampire skills on him.

Vicki stepped out into the sun and couldn't quite believe what she was seeing. A beautfiul victorian style house sat in front of her. Sculpted gardens, front yard with the proverbial white picket fence. It was set on a small knoll, away from other houses. Not desolate, just alone enough to be private.

Vicki smiled as she saw Tori running toward her, "Aunt Vicki! Aunti Vicki! You came..." she trailed off as she leaped into Vicki's arms. Vicki swung her around and immediately became dizzy and sick but she didn't let it show. Nope, she was going to get her toughness back if it killed her-and knowing Vicki-it might.

Maggie was starting down the steps with-Will?-right behind her. How could that be-it was daylight? Wow, Maggie had some splainin' to do. Maggie's ever expanding belly looked beautiful on her. She was the picture of health and staying in shape.

Although Vicki wasn't a hugger, she responded to Maggie's hug and kiss on the cheek, returning the gesture.

"So glad you're here." Maggie held onto her hands for a minute longer, "Hmmm, we've got work to do little sister."

"Hey, I'm on vacation remember?" Vicki raised an eyebrow at her. "I know, but you need a cleansing and I'm going to show you how to do it so you can do it yourself next time." Maggie responded.

Maggie suddenly stopped walking up the path, she had her arm threaded through Vicki's while Tori held Vicki's other hand.

"What is it? Are you okay?" Vicki asked Maggie, looking concerened.

"Yes, I just want to share something with you," Maggie placed Vicki's had on her stomach and Vicki felt her nephew moving around. Vicki smiled, bittersweet.

"He knows you're here." Maggie stated.

"Really?" She said, not convinced. Her hand lingered on Maggie's belly, savoring every moment of something she knew she would probably never have.

"Really, and he can't wait to meet you." Maggie said smiling. Vicki sighed, not knowing what to say.

Vicki hoped this vacation would help her. She really needed it, but she felt like something was off. She just couldn't put her finger on it...


	2. Chapter 2

Henry was asleep but he suddenly sat upright in bed. _What the...it's not sunset...why am I..._his thoughts were racing...

As Maggie walked Vicki up to the beautiful home, she just had to ask, "So, how is it that Will is out in uh..."

"Daytime?" Maggie finished as she grinned at Vicki. Because the two women were identical height, they were eye to eye when they looked at one another.

Vicki grinned back," Yeah, something new in the water or blood rather?" Of course, Vicki was a little selfish in wanting to know, she wanted to know for Henry.

"Actually, it is. Somewhat of a "sunscreen" additive, for lack of a better word." Maggie answered.

"Is it in ALL of the blood that goes out?" Vicki asked.

Maggie smiled and as they got to Will said, "Of course!"

Vicki's eyes widened and she looked at Will, really looked at him. He could pass for human, almost. Maybe it was her heightened senses she had, but other than his extreme lack of color, he looked great.

Will embraced her in a brother-in-law sort of way.

"Good to have you Vicki" he smiled at her, clearly happy to be out in the day, "Come, let us show some hospitality and show you our home.." he gestured for her to go into their house.

Henry was severely disturbed. He reached over to the bedsided table and quickly dialed Vicki's cell...no answer, he forgot, he made her promise to turn it off except for at night. He called the "clinic" where he received his blood and had to leave a message...he was becoming panicked. He lay still on his bed, afraid to move for fear the light would get him. He would have to wait for Vicki to call him, after sunset...

After the tour and of course, compliments, Tori insisted that Aunt Vicki go down to her play area in the large basement her father had converted. Maggie nodded, "Go ahead, we will, or rather HE will put your things in the guest room.."

When Vicki walked in, she couldn't believe what she saw. "Woooow, you have a great sense of taste" Vicki said to her niece. Tori grinned ear to ear, letting just an ever so slight of fang show.

"I just knew you would like it Aunt Vicki. Daddy wanted all this baby stuff and Momma said to let me be my own person, that I could be independent and strong." she said with added emphasis. _Sounds like something I would say..._

The room looked like a, well, a training area acutually. It was hard to picture an 8 year old down here "having fun".

There were three different sized punching bags, excercise mats everywhere, mirrors lined one wall and a bad out stereo system that she knew probably blasted her favorite music. There was a set of parallel bars, a balance beam and a vault. This little girl was going to be a trip, Vicki chuckled to herself as she took it all in.

"Let me show you what I can do, but first, I gotta put my music on.." Tori bounded over to the system and music began pumping out of a surround sound system, explaining the padded ceiling, walls and door.

Tori proceeded to first do a few things on the bars, vault and beam but what really impressed Vicki was her fighting abilities. Vicki wasn't sure if if was her 1/2 vampire skills only or just the shear obvious fact that this little girl liked to fight-can't imagine where that came from.

When she was through, she effortlessly went back to Vicki and said, "Well, wudda ya think?" She hadn't even broken a sweat..

"I think you can have my back anytime," and then Vicki did something unusual, she reached out to Tori FIRST and gave her a big hug. "I love you Aunt Vicki. I'm so glad you came. Maybe now mommy won't be so scared when the baby comes..."

Vicki pulled back, frowning and asked why.

Tori nonchalantly replied, "Because, she's afraid that when he's born, the demon will come back again to try and take him."

Here we go, just when she though she was on vacation...


	3. Chapter 3

Maggie hadn't mentioned any problems. Vicki decided to tell Tori, "Let's not talk about this right now, especially in front of your parents, okay?" Tori was skipping beside her, holding her hand.

"Oh, I know, I wasn't even supposed to know. But I knew you would help us cause my mom says you can really kick a.." Vicki stopped her, "Uh, uh, you know better young lady." Oh my gosh, Vicki thought to herself, I sound like her _mother..._

As they exited the basement, Vicki smelled a wonderful smell, coffee...ummm she really needed a cup.

"Tori, why don't you go outside and help your dad. He's working with the animals, okay?" Her mother looked at her and said, "Scram missy!" smiling and patting her on the head as she ran by laughing.

Maggie handed Vicki a hot cup of coffee and they both went into the living room.

"So, you want to tell me what's been going on?" asked Vicki as she started to drink the coffee.

Maggie looked at her innocently. "Why are you so paranoid? What makes you think there is anything going on?"

Vicki leaned into her, "I wonder..?" She took another sip of coffee and she suddenly felt sick again. She reached over to the coffee table in front of where they were sitting and set her coffee down.

Maggie frowned, "What's wrong..is it not good?" Vicki nodded her head, "Yes, it's wonderful, it's just that ever since the night at Mike's, I just don't feel well. I mean, I wasn't feeling my best before but it's as if something in me is zapped." The nausea was subsiding.

Maggie reached over to Vicki and said, "I'm not ignoring your question, but give me your hands and let me read you."

Vicki agreed and when Maggie touched her, she felt a rush of power causing her to quickly suck her breathe in.

When Vicki opened her eyes, she and Maggie were standing in a beautiful field of wildflowers, it was incredible. Vicki was wearing a soft white dress and Maggie had a matching one, in maternity of course.

"Where are we?" Vicki whispered. Maggie smiled, "We are in a calming place. I brought you here while I read you so you won't be more upset. How do you feel?"

Vicki shrugged her shoulders, "Perfect actually and that's really strange."

"No," Maggie said with confidence, "I'm just really good at this." Both women giggled like schoolgirls.

Vicki was suddenly back on the couch, feeling much better than she did. She felt like it was only a moment but Maggie told her it was 15 minutes later.

"Well?" She searched Maggie's eyes for any kind of response.

Maggie sighed, "Well, you have alot going on right now. I think you should get some rest, number one, two, doing that type of magic without being trained really did zap you and three...I don't quite..."

"WHAT?" Vicki shouted, "Spill it, now or so help me...," Maggie's eyes flashed, "Look, just because I'm pregnant and due to give birth anyday, doesn't mean I can't still kick your ass!"

Vicki calmed, a little, then laughed. She knew now why Henry was so fascinated by Maggie, they really were almost identical.. But she was frightened of what Maggie was about to say.

"I don't know if I'm the right person to tell you this but Vicki, you're pregnant..." she said smiling like a cheshire cat.


	4. Chapter 4

Henry was counting the minutes to sunset.._he had to talk to Vicki, she had to call him, he needed to talk to Will, what if he burned up before he could..._all these thoughts were running through his head while he stayed frozen on his bed, afraid to move.

"How..how can you know that? Are you sure?" Vicki said, tears forming behind her eyes.

Maggie took her hand, "Are you not happy? Is it Henry's? I mean, the change usually takes longer but it's different for everyone. Vicki, what's wrong?"

Vicki hesitated, then composed herself.

"A few years ago, before Mike and I broke up, I got pregnant." Maggie's eyes widened.

"Yeah, we were surprised too, wasn't planned that's for sure. Anyway, I just never saw myself as the mother type. I'm kind of a.. sort of a..." she was searching for the right phrase.

Maggie finished for her, "...an independent-woman-who-doesn't-need-a-man-or-anything kind of person?"

Vicki looked at her and nodded slowly, "That's about it." She shook her head as if to clear out that phrase,

"At any rate, we were thrilled after we were over the shock. We were four and a half months in when we found out it was a boy. Of course Mike was over the moon. I hadn't told my mother yet, old-fashioned values and all, plus you're always afraid something will..." she stopped. She was trying to choke back her emotions. Maggie squeezed her hand and said, "It's okay Vicki, let those emotions flow out of you..." Just by Maggie speaking those words, Vicki relaxed somewhat but the tears still crawled down her cheeks.

"It's just still hard to talk about it." Maggie nodded in agreement. "Yeah," said Maggie, "Especially with a warrior princess like you, " trying to relax the mood a little herself.

"Yes, you realize how strong you're not when something like that happens. So, everything was great, normal. I went in for my visit and they couldn't find Chr..the baby's heartbeat." Maggie stroked her arm, calming her again.

"Go ahead, say his name, Vicki." She shook her head no, "I..I can't."

Maggie prodded her, still stroking her arm, "You can and you will, speak his name."

"Christian, Christian Michael Nelson-Celluci." she finally said. Maggie smiled, "See, he was real, it's okay to keep his memory."

Vicki went on to explain that the doctor could find no reason for his death and that's one reason Vicki had such a hard time getting over it. She was a cop, she wanted answers. Answers never came. The only thing that came was a small private burial in babyland at the local cemetary. She never told her mother, no one knew because she wasn't really showing so it was only her and Mike.

"So, I vowed then that I would never ever want another child. I closed my heart off to that, forever or so I thought."

"What do you mean, so you thought." Maggie asked, releasing her somewhat as she could tell that Vicki was a little less tense after her catharting session.

"When I met you , Will and Tori, I realized what I was missing. But I also knew in my heart that I was in love with Henry. Henry is a vampire and I knew I was safe from getting pregnant, ever again. Safe from pain."

In that moment, Maggie realized how much alike she and her half-sister really were. They wanted to be independent, in control and in charge. Vicki was regaining her composure but she was raw, exposed, vulnerable.

Vicki was still trying to grasp what Maggie had told her. "Are you sure, I mean how can you tell?"

Maggie explained that she could feel the baby's essence. She tried to reassure her that everything was fine.

"Then why am I so sick and weak?" she asked looking terrified.

"Because, you have abilities you don't know how to use and if that baby is Henry's.." Vicki cut her off,

"What do you mean IF, of course it's his!"

Maggie raised and eyebrow, "Hey you got two really, really hot sexy men that love you, who am I to judge?" Maggie smiled mischeviously.

Vicki let a laugh escape her,"I don't know if that's a compliment or not, but I'll take it that way. But yes, without a doubt it could only be Henry's. I have not been with anyone other than Henry for the last two months and before that, it had been almost...two years." Both women made a face.

Maggie shook her head, "Poor woman...okay, so you have the ability issue and now, you have a vampire's baby in your womb AND you sent a demon back to hell..."

Vicki covered her mouth with her hand, "OH NO, did that or would that harm the baby?"

"Hmm, for someone so sure she never wanted a baby again, you sure are worried," Maggie said smiling.

Vicki became angry, "This is no time to be facetious, just tell me."

"No, you should be fine. These little guys, "she said rubbing her belly, "they are as tough as you and me."

Vicki still couldn't wrap her mind around it and she almost didn't want to. _ I wish Henry were here..._

"I know you do," Maggie replied out loud. "Stop that!" Vicki retorted. "I hate when you guys do that."

"You won't when you learn to control it better and when you can do it better yourself. Although this little training session I had planned may be a little more difficult now. Plus, there are perks to being the mother of little half-vamps, remember, eyes, no aging..."Maggie trailed off. Vicki smiled.

Again,Vicki reached over first and gave Maggie a tight hug, "Boy, I should have known my hormones were out of whack. I'm never this touchy-feely or emotional." Maggie smiled over her shoulder.

"I know, it irritated me too the first pregnancy, but you get used to it."

Vicki pulled back just as her cell phone vibrated with the alarm that it was sunset.

"OH, I have to call Henry. I promised him. What do I tell him? I don't want to tell him over the phone."

"I know, invite him up." Maggie said full of cheer.

"WHAT!!??" Vicki replied.

"Yeah, that's it, invite him up and have romantic getaway in our guest house, then tell him."

"I'm pretty sure that's why I'm in this predicament in the first place, to many "romantic" getaways." Vicki said dryly.

"True, but, how long has Henry waited to hear the words, "Henry Fitzroy, Duke Of Richmond, Bastard son of Henry the VIII, I'm gonna be your baby momma..."


	5. Chapter 5

Henry's phone only rang 1/2 a ring, if that's possible, when he picked it up, "Vicki?" he said sounding unsure.

"Henry? What's wrong?" Vicki could tell by the sound of his voice something was wrong.

"Vicki, I woke up.. that's what's wrong." Henry stated.

Vicki laughed, "Of course you did, it's sunset. I for one am glad you woke up..." he cut her off,

"NO I've BEEN awake, for quite sometime." He said sounding impatient.

"Oh." "OH!! Oh, Henry, that's great!" She exclaimed.

"What?!! What do you mean "that's great"? No, Victoria, it's not.." Henry was sounding a little angry.

"Look, Henry, if you could just calm down for a moment I will tell you why that's great." she said in a firm but steady voice.

Henry started talking before she could go on, "Please put Will on the phone, he should be up by now too."

"Henry, Will HAS been up, up all day, outside, as a matter of fact."

Silence. More silence.

"Henry? Did you faint?" Vicki looked at Maggie and mouthed _Can vampires faint because I think he just did.._

Maggie shrugged her shoulders.

Henry spoke so sharply into the phone that it made her jump, "VICKI-do you mean to tell me this is normal?"

She explained to him that Will had put an additive into the blood products, that he hadn't said anything because he wasn't sure it was going to work. So far, other than Will and Henry, it hadn't worked that they were aware of. Will had come into the house and Maggie caught him up on the conversation. Maggie sent Tori up to bathe while Vicki finished her conversation. Henry was much calmer, in fact he was elated, when she finished explaining.

"Um, Henry, I have something to ask you?" Vicki wasn't sure if she wanted him up there right now, but yet she did, made no sense at all to her.

"Yes, my lady?" he answered back with his charm dripping through the phone.

"I know I'm supposed to be on vacation, but would you like to come up here? Well, actually, I should say Maggie has invited you up here." She waited for a response.

"Oh, can I come to the baby shower and meet all the ladies?" Vicki could tell he was smiling that little devilish grin he reserved for her.

"Ha, Ha, very funny, but sure, why not!" She played along.

"Do YOU want me to come up there Vicki? You know, I thought that you would be okay for a week without me.." he trailed off, baiting her of course.

"That is not what I meant! You know, never mind, I don't know why I bothered." He could tell by her tone that he had made her very angry in a short time. Why was that happening all of the sudden, not the anger just the shorter than normal fuse.

"Wait, wait, I was kidding...sort of...it doesn't matter. I would love to come up. I miss you already."

She rolled her eyes. "Stop rolling your eyes at me too, Victoria Nelson" How did he...nevermind. He just knew her that well.

"So, you coming or what?:" Henry thought about how to answer that for a moment, then decided a tame answser would be best right now. 

"Yes, dear, I'll come tomorrow evening. I know you say this new additive is like sunscreen, but 400 years of being out of it...well I don't know if I would feel comfortable slathered in 1000 spf. " Vicki laughed and said to him, quietly, "I could think of other things to slather you in." It was her turn to have a devilish grin.

"Ahh, you do miss me," Henry said laughing.

They agreed he would be up the next eveing by limo. Henry said, "I love you" Vicki said, "I know."

Vicki turned to Will and said, "Will, why are things changing so fast for Henry and not everyone else?"

Will shook his head, "I really don't understand it Vicki. In fact, I'm a little worried about it."

"Worried?" Vicki looked horrified. This man had given up everything for her and Will was saying he was worried-oh HELL no, this was not happening.

Will knew that look, he'd been married long enough to Maggie to see plenty of them, "Now Vicki, don't get upset." he said putting his hands defensively in front of him. Maggie instinctively put her hand on Vicki's arm, calming her. That's all she needed, Vicki having a nuclear meltdown right now, not good.

"Well, Henry is changing at an alarming rate. Maggie even told me your news, congratulations by the way. I'm just worried that if he changes too much too quickly.."

"What?! What Will, what will happen?" Vicki asked hurriedly.

"I don't know if it will happen, but it COULD happen."

Vicki made a face, balled up her fists and said, "Stop lollygagging and tell me!"

Will sighed, "I'm afraid if he changes too much, too fast his cells won't keep up, he'll start to deteriorate, he'll start to...essentially die." Will looked at Vicki as she dropped to her knees and screamed, "NO NO NO" over and over and felt helpless.

Will felt helpless, guiltly, responsible...He could be the one who killed Henry, Duke of Richmond, father of Vicki Nelson's baby...oh crap...


	6. Chapter 6

Although Henry felt somewhat relieved after speaking with Vicki on the phone, he was still just a little nervous. He had not seen sunlight for almost 500 years-could this really be happening? He hadn't realized either how much he was connected to Vicki unitl he woke up too soon. She was not there, able to comfort him. He felt as though a piece of him were missing. Little did he know that Vicki Nelson herself had a little piece of him with her...

Vicki composed herself and lunged at Will. Will, having been with Maggie long enough to anticipate this, was already on the other side of the room. He also knew better than to vamp out, Maggie and Vicki would not be pleased. All Vicki could think about was how she hated opening up and now that she had, she was losing him, losing Henry, the man she'd given all of herself too. DAMN! She should have kept herself closed and now, what if she lost the baby too..it would be too much...

"Look, Vicki, I didn't know.. I was just trying to improve..no one else seems to have a problem.." Will stammered his words, trying to dodge Vicki at the same time. Tori came to the top of the stairs and was giggling at the events unfolding in front of her.

The giggling made Vicki stop, she did not want Tori to see her so upset.

"Tori, " Maggie said, "come here." Tori did as she was asked. Maggie was suspicious, she had a right to be.

"What's going on Mommy?" Tori asked looking from her aunt, to her dad who looked completely terrified and back to her mother.

"Well, it seems that daddy's little extra he put in the new blood products might not be doing so well with Henry."

Tori looked puzzled, then her eyes lit up, "Oh, OH, is he doing things faster now?"

All three adults looked at each other. Then Will eyed her suspicously and said, "Victoria, what did you do?" He had his arms crossed over his chest, Tori knew she might be in a little trouble.

"I didn't do anything daddy. I don't know why you two always think I'm guilty of something." Again, all three adults gave her a look.

She sighed, "Okay, what I did was not bad though. And daddy, you should give me a little credit anyway, I'm smarter than you think."

Tori went on to explain that she had "turned" her pet rabbit. Of course both parents began to scold her immediately which caused Vicki to laugh. Maggie just looked at her as if to say "your time will come..."

"It was for a science experiment anyway, not just for fun."

"What do you mean a science experiement?" Will and Maggie asked in unison.

She told them that she wanted to see what would happen if a newly turned creature was given the enhanced blood versus one that had been turned for awhile. What might happen, how fast would they change...

Vicki help up her hand, "Wait a minute, you have "creatures" that you turned? I didn't know that was possible."

Will told Vicki that was how he developed the blood, similar to what humans do with cancer research and the like. Vicki nodded in understanding, just strange she thought. _Why would I be surprised at that, I have no idea..._

Maggie smiled but said nothing because she knew it would bring Vicki's anger back to the surface, because she would think Maggie was "listening in"...

"So what happened, my little scientist? We need to help Henry." asked Will, yes a little proudly..

"Well, duh, daddy, that's my point. If you'll let me finish, " she said rolling her eyes and tossing her hair. Maggie almost said something to her but Will just shook his head. Again, Vicki smiled, knowing that this little girl was carbon copy of herself and Maggie, frightening.

"Uncle Henry," she looked at Vicki, "it's okay if I call him that right?" Vicki replied, "I don't mind, but you'll need to ask him."

She nodded, "Okay, so what is happening is that because he was a YOUNG person when he was turned, EVERYTHING works faster on him." She looked at her parents to see if they understood. " You know, like if you were older when you were turned it would take longer.."she made motions with her hands, trying to get them to understand, "like daddy," Will frowned at that.

"You know, EVERYTHING, that's why Aunt Vicki is pregnant already, that's why he is probably already waking up..." she looked innnocently at the adults who were all three standing there with theirs mouths hanging open.

"How..how do you know that Tori?" Vicki stammered.

"Because, you smell different. To me anyway and your prickly magic is different too. You guys really don't give me any credit you know. And no, Aunt Vicki, I won't tell him. That's your job." She gave her aunt a big congratulatory hug, kissed Vicki's on her stomach, whispered something to it and skipped towards the kitchen. Somehow she wasn't angry with Tori for hearing her thoughts because that's exactly what she was thinking, please don't tell Henry yet.

Vicki, Maggie and Will just stood there, not knowing what to say.

Will cleared his throat, "I'm sorry Vicki, I should have been more careful, had a better handle on her. She's a little difficult to control sometimes."

"Hmm, can't imagine." Vicki looked toward Maggie and raised an eyebrow and Maggie was doing the same to her.

Both women started laughing, Will was frightened again.

"Will, you have nothing to apologize for. I mean, this is great! It means Henry is not dying!" Vicki was crying now.

Henry told the limo driver to drive faster, he was anxious to see Vicki. _My gosh, I miss her so much and she's only been gone 24 hours..I've never in my long life have felt this way about a woman, what is it? I can almost hear her in my head,_ Henry jumped because he DID hear her in his head, "Henry, Henry hurry, you're okay, you're not dying.."

Henry didn't understand, he was supposed to be dying? _"HURRY" _he whispered into the driver's ear causing the driver to break the law. Henry didn't care, he had to get to Vicki, what was going on??

After a calm, dinner, Vicki decided it was time a nice long bubble bath. Maggie took her to the guest house, which was about half the size of the big house.

"Wow,THIS is the guest house?" Vicki said looking around.

"Yep, thought you might like the privacy, plus with mom coming in the morning, she can stay in the room we have for her in the house. I already got everything ready for you here- food, towels, clean bedding whatever you need. Your bags have been put in the bedroom..." just as she finished the word "bedroom" she grabbed her stomach and cried out...

"Maggie!? Are you okay?" Vicki reached for her to keep her from falling.

"He's coming, I can feel it." Maggie managed to get out.

"The baby?" Maggie shook her head no.."NO, Amon..."

AWW MAN!!!! was all Vicki could think, here we go again...


	7. Chapter 7

Henry was exiting the limo in front of the Jameson's house when he heard screaming, Vicki's. With vamp speed, he ran to where the sound was coming from.

"Will!! Hurry!!" although Vicki knew she didn't really have to yell because Will could hear her anyway, she did because Maggie was lying limp in her arms. Vicki gingerly put her on the ground, checked her pulse and made sure she was breathing. Her marks weren't burning or glowing so she didn't think it was demonic but something had been there, Vicki could sense it. Dammit, she had to learn how to work her ability better if she were going to be able to help!

"Vicki!" Henry was suddenly by her side. She reached over and hugged him tight, like they had been apart for years instead of 24 hours.

"Henry, you're hear, thank God." Henry looked over at Maggie, placing his hand on her stomach, checking the baby out.

Will and Tori had both come out by now and both were fully vamped. Vicki explained what happened and by the time she was done, Maggie had come around.

"What...what happened?" She said, trying to sit up. Will would not let her.

"No Maggie, I will carry you inside." Tori ran over to Henry giving him a huge hug.

"Well, I'm glad to see you too little one." Henry laughed, now that everyone seemed okay, he could relax.

Will scooped Maggie into his arms as if she were a feather and said, "I'm going to take her in and get her to bed. I'll come back out to the guest house and talk some more with you. Tori, you'll need to watch your mother for me okay?"

Tori nodded, then asked, "Can I call you Uncle Henry even though you and Aunt Vicki aren't married yet?"

Henry and Vicki both raised their eyebrows, "Yet?" they said together.

Tori rolled her eyes, "YOU know what I mean.." Henry laughed and told her of course she could.

Then Tori asked Henry, almost whispering, "Was he okay when you checked on him?"

Henry bent down to her level and said," Yes, he's fine. I think he might be a little tough, like someone else I know. Run up and help your dad okay? And, you come and get me if anything, anything all happens."

She smiled and agreed to it, then ran into the house.

Henry turned to Vicki and said, "You and I must have a little one on one chit chat."

Vicki shook her head and said, "My dear Henry, you have no idea,." then kissed him fully on the mouth, something she had wanted to do the minute she saw him. They both went into the guest house to await Will's arrival. On the way in, Vicki suddenly got nauseous again and Henry had to carry her the rest of the way.

About 30 minutes later, Will knocked at the door. "Come in," Vicki called out.

Vicki was still not feeling well, so she was lying on the couch. "You okay Vicki?" Will asked, going to her side.

"Yes, just a little nauseated, seems like when "magic" pops up, so does my food." she said, breathing in through her nose to try and stave it off.

"I have something that might help you with that." Will looked over at Henry and nodded to Vicki.

"What?" Vicki said warily looking at them both, not liking their private joke. "You men, you think that's the answer to everything."

"Not THAT" Will said shaking his head. "Just a little minute amount of Henry's blood will help you."

Vicki looked at him, "Oh no, the last time I drank his blood, I got in big time trouble.."

Henry interrupted her, "This is not the same. That involved ritual. Besides, my chemistry is altered, remember?" Vicki had forgotten about that. The other issue was in the back of her mind though, probably the main reason for her feeling ill. She wondered if taking Henry's blood would harm her or the baby in any way. She was glad at that moment that the one thing she could do at will was block Henry from her mind, if she were quick enough. She had been doing it since she saw him in the yard, she didn't want to inadvertently tell him through telepathy. She wanted it to be special, if she told him. She hadn't yet decided, she was afraid, afraid she would lose another baby and she knew that she could not go through that again. Thinking all of this made her even more sick so she agreed. Henry bit his own wrist for her and gently put it in her mouth. Vicki was not thrilled about it, but oddly enough, his blood tasted like...coffee and chinese? Impossible!! She hadn't realized that she had been drinking for awhile until Will stopped her and said, "That's enough, no overload. Feel better?" Actually, she felt great. Wow, better than phenegran...

"Okay, why did his blood taste like.." she was afraid to say it for fear they would think she was crazy.."Coffee and chinese food?"

Will said matter-of-factly, "Because you wanted it too. If your favorite thing was say cookies and milk, that's what it would taste like."

Vicki wanted to ask why but she heard Will in her head, and for once wasn't mad for the invasion, _I can't explain, but you know why.._

so Vicki went with, "Well, good thing I don't like spinach and lima beans.."

Henry and Will laughed. Vicki sat back up and was still shocked at how well she felt. "Now, I'm not gonna vamp out or anything or start craving him am I?" she asked tentively.

"You don't crave me anyway?" Henry smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her lovingly.

She rolled her eyes at him, "Not what I meant, Y chromosome.."

"No, no you won't. Now, back to Maggie's issue. I thought we had everything under control but it's obvious we don't. Vicki, I'm so sorry this has been a, how should I put it, wild visit for you. We wanted you to come here to relax not be caught up in our issues."

Will put his head down, looking as though he were about to cry. Oh boy, Vicki was not into a man crying..

"Hey, we're family now, remember? Besides, I've had a good time so far. What would I do without something freaky happening? I'd be completely lost." Vicki was trying to joke with him hoping that would cheer him up, no crying, no crying, no crying!!

It worked.. whew! Close one, she thought. Will explained to them that in the last month, Maggie had been "attacked" by the Egyptian deity Amun. He was the creation god of the Egyptian culture.

Henry interjected, "You know I don't believe in those Will. They are just another form of demon." Will agreed but Vicki wasn't sure.

"But my marks, they didn't do anything."

Will looked at her again with a knowing look, Henry said, "Am I missing something?" looking between the two-good vampy sense.

"No, I just think that Vicki is still unsure of how much power she really possesses and I was hoping this little discovery trip would be one of helpfulness, but I can see that may not be the case." He continued by telling them that Amun wanted to take possession of his son's soul as soon as he was born so that he could reenter this world. Maggie's mother had come over and put a protective spell around her, the house, everything but as Maggie got closer to delivery, Amun was getting more impatient, stronger willed.

"So, what do we do? We can't just let him have the baby. I won't allow it." Vicki said as if it were going to be done now.

Henry smiled and stroked her cheek, Will grinned ear to ear, "Henry sir, these are some women we have.."


	8. Chapter 8

After Will left, Vicki decided to get into the bubble bath she had been waiting for. Henry had exited the limo so quickly, he forgot to grab his bags, but they were right where the limo driver left them.

When Henry got back to the guest house, Vicki was already soaking in the tub. She had lit the candles that Maggie had apparently knew she might need, they were aromatic, soothing. Maggie had also left some Bach, Beethoven and even some 80's music-Vicki was impressed. She chose the classical considering she was trying to unwind but knew she might have to check out the other music as well.

Henry wasn't able to sneak up on her, "Hi there, care to join in?" she asked without ever opening her eyes. Henry was impressed but slightly worried.

He had stripped down to just his black jeans and sat on the edge of the tub. "I want you to relax, you need to rest. You don't seem yourself and I'm worried." Henry was staring at her intently.

She shook her finger at him, "No sir, you are officially blocked right now." she said smiling at him. She suddenly became aware that she could see Henry, perfectly, even by candelight. Her sight, it was coming back but for how long?

She started to tear up, and yes, Henry noticed. He reached for her hand, "Okay, are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to guess?" She told him to get into the tub with her so that they could relax together, nothing sexual, right now anyway, she said.

Henry got in slowly facing her as he sat down. She loved to look at his nude body, the picture of perfection. She scooted up and wrapped her arms and legs around him, running her hands down his now wet back and kissing his neck. She never noticed before how his neck seemed so appealing. A small groan escaped Henry's throat. Vicki could tell, even through the water, he was happy to see her.

Henry pushed her back, "Okay, tell me. You are scaring me and that's a difficult task, to scare a vampire."

Vicki sighed and put her hands on either side of his face, "Henry, I'm not really sure how to tell you this." His thoughts went immediately to her voice in his head saying "You're not dying."

He pulled back, "Am I dying after all, is that it Victoria, tell me?" She saw his fear, his apprehension and gave him a cliff notes version of what was happening to him. She had completely forgotten that he was so distraught earlier in the day.

He sighed deeply, relieved and she took him close to her again.

"I'm afraid to say it out loud," Henry could tell she was beginning to cry. "Vicki, whatever it is, I'm here. Always."

She looked up at him at those beautiful blue eyes, eyes she had never seen so clearly before.

"You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen." Henry smiled at her thinking she was just being nice, as if she could actually see them.

"Why thank you so do you. They do offer so much expression. I just wish you could really see them."

Vicki smiled at him, "But I can, I can see them perfectly." Henry stiffened, must be the blood she took he thought. She felt him stiffen in her arms.

"Henry, I'm trying to say something to you. But..I..can't seem to actually speak the words." She was stammering, so NOT Vicki Nelsonish. He stroked her cheek and put a stray strand of hair back.

"Just say it, I can take it unless of course you're breaking up..can't do that!" He smiled trying to ease her a little.

She finally just said it, "I'm pregnant, Henry. That's why I can see, that's why I've been sick and that's why your blood tasted like coffee and chinese, those are things I crave. Unfortunately, you may have to be my sub every now and again, those are two things that are probably off of the menu for awhile..." she stopped long enough to look up at him and see tears streaming down his face. But this man crying, this was something she could handle.

"Henry? Henry? Aren't you going to say something?" She asked eyes wide with uncertainty. _This is it, this is where he says he can't handle it and he leaves...just like everyone else in her life..._

"Do you, " he choked out, "Do you know what those words mean to me? Not only because I'm going to be a father, but that you, the love of my life, the love of a lifetime, a love I can never expect to or want to find again, are going to be the mother of my child? Do you know..." He was sobbing now, she was holding him so tightly that his body was shaking with his sobbing. She started crying to.

"Henry, what if I lose this baby too? I almost didn't tell you because I can't take another loss like that. Not ever. What's going to happen with my marks? What if something is wrong with the baby.." Henry regained composure and said, "Well, I have a worse thought than all of those things put together?"

"What could be worse than..." She took a sharp breathe in and said, "Telling my mother..."

They celebrated their news with a soft, slow lovemaking session. Henry told Vicki that she had tasted different, sweeter, but he never gave it a second thought. Now, he knew why and was over the moon. When they were finished, they lay together in the big comfortable bed, Vicki finally realizing how tired she was. That was going to take some getting used to...Henry lay his hand on her stomach and started talking to it,"Hello, I am Henry, your daddy, and I can't wait until you get here.." Vicki chuckled at him.

"I think it's a little too soon, don't you think?" Henry shook his head no and told Vicki to open her mind up for a minute, he knew she kept it closed for protection. She did so and when she did , this rush of power came over her. She could actually sense the baby, the growing life inside of her. She looked at Henry and smiled, "This is going to be interesting and comforting at the same time. I can sense this child. But, " she cocked her head, "Huh.."

"What?" Henry said. She shook her head, "I don't know, nothing bad, just some confusion.." Both of them heard a noise outside at the same time...Henry went to the window with vampire speed and tried to sniff it out.

"What is it?" Vicki asked.

"There's something out there, hold on," Henry slipped his jeans back on and was out the door before she could protest.

Suddenly, Henry was back inside, draggin what appeared to be a scruffy looking dwarf with him.

"OWW let go Nightwalker!! Do you know who I am?" He asked struggling in vain against Henry's grasp.

"No, but I'D like to know who the hell you are and why you are lurking out there at this hour!" Vicki yelled at him.

The little man rolled his eyes, "Oh brother, not another one of you, geez, just my luck. My name is Bes, not a GIRL'S name either, I am protector and entertainer of children. I was sent here by some Sarah, some angel of a Michael person, to help guard the newborn until you can banish Amun..."

Vicki shook her head, "This just keeps gettin' better and better.." and flopped back onto a pillow...


	9. Chapter 9

Will had sensed something too and was the door of the guesthouse in an instant.

"Come in," Henry said before he could even knock. Henry and Vicki were sitting in the living area across from the little person, who was just staring at the both of them.

"Sense anything in him," Vicki asked Henry never taking her eyes off the little man.

Henry nodded his head no, never taking his eyes off of him either. Will entered and froze, looking at the strange little man. Vicki filled him in while Bes rolled his eyes at all of them.

He hopped off the couch and immediately regretted it-both vampires let out low growls, their eyes blackening at the same time.

He backed up putting his hands up in defense, "Nice vampires, I'm telling you the truth. Really!!" he said sitting back down.

"Okay, let's say you are, what about all of the stories of Egyptain gods and things, we," Vicki made a circling motion in the room, "don't believe in all of those gods."

"And well you shouldn't" he replied matter-of-factly. The three looked at one another.

"What the hell does that mean?" Vicki saying each word very enunciating.

"What it means is that all of those things are myths, we are not gods, we are not demons, we have one God too, we are his, " he seemed to be searching for a word, "well, not angels, although we work with them, we are like, what you would call "employees".

"Bull.." Henry stopped her..He was trying to clean her language up, a little anyway..

"Bull CRAP," Vicki looked at Henry as if to say "better" he smiled at her, "That makes no sense."

"It doesn't have to. All you have to do is trust me. Amun is no god, but he was once banished to another plane because he tried to become one, much like Lucifer, Satan, you do know him I take it?" pointing to her marks, Vicki quickly embarrassed by them tried to hide them.

"Yes, we know who Satan is, now how do we banish this Amun? I will not let him into this world now or in the future. And why does he want Maggie's son?" Vicki asked. Ah, the P.I. emerges.

"Because," he sighed, " Maggie's baby is half-vampire, half-human, a little magic swirled in and all male, just what he needs, power."

"Hm, makes sense," said Will at this point. "But, I will not let that happen either. Tell us what we must do."

Bes laughed, 'Well, that's the interesting part, I'm here to make sure he doesn't draw the child's soul out at birth but my hope is, he won't be here that long. Although her time short. You do have someone powerful coming tomorrow right?" he asked looking at Will.

Will nodded. Maggie's mother, Samantha, was coming for a visit. She was very, very powerful. She had always embraced her powers, learned to use them well and passed that knowledge onto Maggie. Had Maggie's father stayed, she could have helped him learn to use his as well...

"Yes, she'll be here in the morning." Bes nodded, "Good good, we will need all three to perform the ritual."

"Whoa, wait, what ritual, and I assume you are referring to Vicki, Maggie and Samantha. No, Maggie due anytime, Vicki is, well, too new and a I just don't like that idea." Henry was standing now his eyes beginning to fade to black again.

Vicki stood as well, "Excuse me but I think I can speak for myself. I'm pregnant, not sick, well not right now anyway. And, I'm still capable of making my own decisions thank you. I have to help Maggie..."

Henry turned to face her, "What about the baby, what about you Vicki?" he was angry, more scared really it was just coming out as anger.

Vicki was angry too. NO one, no man, woman or beast on this planet had ever told her what to do and it wouldn't start now.

Vicki turned her attention to the little man who was very amused by this scene right now, "Bes, can you protect my child and Maggie's if we perform this ritual to banish Amun?" her eyes were on fire now.

"Sure, no problem, just one thing."

"What?" Vicki asked almost spitting the word at him.

"You'll need to take a little more blood from Henry right before the ritual." he said.

"Why, what's the difference." Vicki asked, putting her hands on he hips.

"Because, YOU my dear, need extra protection, your babies will need more protective blood from their father.." he shook his head at all of them.

Vicki and Henry looked at each other "BABIES? Did he say babieS as in more than one...?''


	10. Chapter 10

_Process, process, process_ kept running through Vicki's mind.

"You know, " Vicki said shaking her finger at Bes, "I'm really not sure what is happening here, but I do know this: we have a lot of work to do and a lot of things to figure out. YOU, " she said pointing at Bes, "will stay put for tonight. We will deal with all of this tomorrow." She flopped down on the couch and put her head in her hands.

"I"m too tired to discuss anything else. Besides, we've got company coming tomorrow and I look and feel like hell, everybody out, I'm going to bed." And with that, Will took Bes with him, no second thoughts with Vicki heading towards the bedroom. She never looked back at Henry, if she had, she would have seen him standing there, still astounded.

"Come on, daddy, let's go..we'll talk later, let's get some rest." Henry followed her into the room. She was already in bed, snuggling under the covers. Henry disrobed and climbed in spooning behind her.

"Uh, Vicki," she stopped him, "NO NO, not a word. Go to sleep Henry." Henry kissed her on the neck and settled in. Oh, what a night...

The next morning, Samantha Orion arrived at her daughter's house.

"MOM!" Maggie exclaimed, hugging her as closely as she could with her large belly bumping her mother.

Samantha was a beautiful woman. She had long flowing blonde hair, she looked extremely young for her age, she was Maggie's height with eyes so blue they were almost transparent. Her smile made her sparkle all over.

"Maggie, you are more beautiful than ever.." she returned the hug and kissed her on the cheek.

"Well," Samantha whispered, "where is she?" Maggie cocked her head to one side and said, "Mom, she is still sleeping I'm sure."

Samantha smiled, "Well, we have time to get acquainted. Where is that angelic grandchild of mine?" Maggie rolled her eyes and pointed upstairs, laughing at the irony of that statement.

Will entered the living room, planting a big kiss on Samantha's cheek. "Welcome, welcome, I'm so glad you could come." He flashed that winning smile of his.

"Why thank you Will, I'm glad to be here.." as she finished her sentence, Tori came bounding down the stairs..."Sassy!!!"Tori squealed, Samantha refused to be called grandmother, "you're here, I'm so glad to see you, " she threw herself into Samantha's arms. "Now we can get rid of that mean man that keeps trying to steal my brother..." Samantha shot a look at Maggie and Maggie shrugged her shoulders...she didn't know what to do with her either...

Vicki awoke to the smell of breakfast: eggs, bacon, toast, and headed straight for the bathroom. Henry could hear her and immediately ran to her, pulling her hair away from her face as she talked to ralph, the toilet lord. He got a washcloth from the cabinet, wet it and wiped her face. Vicki sat down, cold and clammy and pissed.

"Man, this is going to be a long few months," she sighed. She did not like this feeling of helplessness.

"I'm sorry, I forgot you might be sick this morning, here," he offered her his wrist as he had the night before. She shook her head no, she didn't think she could handle that first thing this morning.

"I kind of feel a little bit better. I'm going to shower and brush my teeth, then I'll join you." Henry nodded and left her in there.

He went back to the kitchen and felt someone in the room.

His eyes blackened, a low growl came from his throat, "Who's here?" he demanded turning a slow 360 to see if anyone appeared.

Nothing. He knew someone had been there, he felt it. He was disturbed, with all of the information from last night, he was fearful for Maggie and Vicki, for his child or children whatever the case may be. _I am going to be a good father, I am thankful I can even be a father, I promise you Vicki, with all of my heart and soul, I will be there for you, even if it means giving my life for you and our child._

When Vicki entered the kitchen, she saw something in Henry she had never seen before. She saw a tenderness, not like before, with her, but something different, then she _heard _what he was thinking...she smiled.

"Well, I"m glad to hear that." Henry narrowed his eyes at her, "I didn't say anything."

"Yeah, uh huh, so whatcha got to eat there?" she asked peering into the skillet.

"Hungry now?" he asked teasing her. "Yes, I'm famished, " she said as she leaned into him for a kiss, but he backed away.

"What?" she said her eyes were wide with anger. "Um, Victoria, you know I love you, ALL of you , but did..."

She grabbed his face and kissed him before he could finish his sentence, "Oh, yes you did..." he said smiling at her.

"You'd better be glad that I'm in a good mood now or I would have been offended."

"Now, feed me sir!" she said sitting down at the table.

Just as they were finishing breakfast, there was knock at the door.

"Come in," they said in unison.

"Good morning!" Maggie called. "Did you sleep well?"

"We should be asking you that." Vicki responded. "Care for a gourmet breakfast?"

"Wow, you cooked," said Maggie looking at Vicki. Vicki laughed, "Hardly, not my strongepoint. Thank goodness it is Henry's though." Maggie politely declined and told them that Will had filled her in. She then filled them in on the statement Tori had made..great.

"So, my mother is here. Are you ready to meet her?" she was looking at Vicki intently.

"Is there a reason I shouldn't be?" Vicki asked somewhat perplexed.

"No, none that I can think of. I think I'm the one that's nervous. I don't know why..I think it's a bit..weird I guess."

"Weird why?" asked Henry.

"Well, Henry, I'm sure you had other siblings. How would you have felt meeting their mothers? Would it have been awkward?"

Vicki walked over to Maggie and put her hand on Maggie's shoulder, "Maggie, we are grown women, your mother seems very strong and smart from what you have told me, there is nothing to be nervous about. Really, I'm fine." Vicki smiled a reassurring smile at Maggie.

"Okay, let's go then, shall we? By the way, what's your mother's name?" Vicki asked.

"Samantha...Samantha Orion." Vicki stopped dead in her tracks.."Orion? As in the constellation?"

"Yes," sighed Maggie, "she changed it after.." Maggie stopped and looked at Vicki, with Vicki finishing, "after our father left. It's okay, I sure as hell don't blame her, come on, let's go.." Vicki linked her arm in Maggie's, helping her up to the main house.

Vicki sure was getting good at this mushy, family stuff..it was really starting to piss her off too...


	11. Chapter 11

As they headed toward the house, Henry felt it again; the presence was there, he was sure of it.

Will came out to greet them and Henry quickly pulled him aside, "Do you feel it?" Will nodded, good, Henry wasn't crazy.

Henry was still a little freaked out over the whole sunlight thing, but after the events last night, that was the furthest thing from his mind right now.

Samantha was standing on the back poarch with Tori when they got to the house.

"See Sassy, I told you she was beautiful, just like mommy. And you know what, she can kick a.."

"TORI!" All the adults except Samantha, stopped her at the same time. Samantha giggled.

Tori growled a little vamp growl, stomped her foot and said, "UHHHH, you guys are NO fun at all! Man! You treat me like such a baby..." with that she turned on her heel and started for the house, then turned back to say, "Just wait, you are going to see I'm not such a baby one day, soon too." Her feelings were hurt and that was not lost on her mother, grandmother and her aunt. The two men, however, just saw a shorter version of their significant others and knew it was best not to speak.

"She's right though, I can kick ass. Vicki Nelson, you must be Samantha, Maggie's mother. It's so great to finally meet you." she extended her hand. Samantha was more than sure that statement was true, she did raise Maggie after all..

"Oh my Vicki, we are FAMILY, no handshakes," Samanth grabbed Vicki in a warm hug. Upon doing this, Vicki felt that strange prickling power she had felt before. She knew Samantha's abilities must be strong.

Samantha pulled back, "Maggie, why didn't you tell me? Congratulations Vicki!"

Vicki just shook her head and laughed. "This is definitely going to be interesting."

They all headed indoors, with Henry looking back behind him, still wary. He knew it was out there.

Will told them that he had Bes in a protective barrier in his lab that was located in another building on the property.

They all sat down for a serious discussion.

"So what did Bes tell you Will?'" Vicki asked first, trying to get everything organized.

"Well, he said that Sarah?( Will was unaware of who that was.) had come to him and told him that they had a wayward one and he needed to go help. Hence, he showed up here, none too happy really. As he put it "I'm an entertainer and protector, not a lowly banisher," and they laughed at the way Will imitated him.

Samantha spoke up, "Vicki, how much of your power can you use?"

She shrugged, "I don't know really. I know I can block thoughts so far, not much I guess. Maggie was supposed to teach me but I think we might have to put that off. For now, anyway."

"I think we can give you a couple of quick lessons. Besides the way it sounds here, we're going to have to be ready." Samantha motioned for Vicki and Maggie to follow her upstairs. Little did they know, they had about an hour to get ready...not much time.

Will and Henry brainstormed at what they needed to do. Will decided to go get Bes, especially since they could both feel something strange happening. They both heard odd noises from upstairs but chose not to investigate.

Tori came into the room and sat down beside Henry. She looked like a miniature Vicki sitting there in her little black jeans, black long-sleeved t-shirt, her hair drawn back in a pony-tail and black tennis shoes, instead of boots-ass-kicking clothes really.

"Hey there Tori. You okay?" Henry asked smiling at her. He started to sense something and instinctively started to protect Tori. He turned his back on her, looking around.

His eyes turned, fangs protruded and he began to growl, looking for any sign of the one they called Amun. He didn't have to look far.

"Yes Uncle Henry, I'm just fine and I'll be even better when I enter that brother of hers today..." Henry swirled around to face Tori and found that she was glowing, her eyes had bled red and he knew then that Amun had invaded Tori...


	12. Chapter 12

Instantaniously, the three women, Will and Bes all entered the room just in time to see Henry being dangled in the air by an unseen force. The force slammed Henry into a far wall and he slid to floor in a sickening thud.

Samantha raised her hands, making a circular motion. A white light formed a circle around the three women. Bes was suddenly standing in between Tori and all three women. Will had full vampire mode going and tried to rush his own daughter, not knowing what he would do, just instinctively trying to protect her.

"Get out of my daughter you bastard!" Will screamed as he grabbed air, Tori was already across the room. Will was slammed into the wall as well. Henry was now on his feet and helped Will up.

"This will get nothing but a destroyed home. This is nothing but a battle of power, Will, we must collect ourselves." Henry stated, then turned his attention toward the women and Bes. They were still in a protective circle. Tori/Amun was stalking towards them.

"I will have my body, Maggie, I will enter this world as a whole god once again." Tori was vamped, but not of her own accord. Maggie wanted to cry so badly but was so angry at Amun for invading her daughter that she contained herself. Vicki just wanted to kick someone's ass but couldn't, it was her niece, she had to figure out another way.

"Stay behind me ladies, you have a circle of protection and I will give you the signal when it's time, remember Vicki." Bes said.

Vicki nodded at Bes and looked at Henry. Henry and Will were coming around from the sides to join the women. They knew their vampire skills were not useful right now. The magic was so thick in the air it felt as if it were warm thick gel crawling across their skin.

"You are not a god, Amun, you have been banished. You have come back unwelcome. Now, you will be terminated, sent into the abyss never to return." Bes said assuredly.

Tori/Amun growled at them, then threw her head back and laughed a raucious laugh, "You are mistaken, little man, I will have the boy, today. I will become whole again, with power so great, no one can stop me. I will rule the earth. It's so simple, I will be unstoppable. I will have magical and inhuman power. What a combination!"

Vicki was clenching her fists, Maggie was doing the same and Samantha continued to hold the circle, almost effortlessly.

Samantha whispered to the women, "_Remember, control the anger, he feeds off of it."_

They both nodded, Tori/Amun continued toward them. As she reached the edge of the circle, she stopped.

Bes smiled, "You cannot cross, you know you can't."

Tori/Amun said, "Yes I can, watch me.." Tori/Amun took a step and was immediately thrown back onto the floor. This angered the being within the child even more. Tori's body bolted toward them, trying to fly over them but again, was thrown onto the floor.

The being hadn't noticed how close the two vampires had gotten to the circle of women. At just the right moment, Henry gave his wrist to Vicki, Will his to Maggie. The two women drank from their mates and the power increased dramatically. This was when the being noticed, but it was too late.

Bes dove for Tori, Will and Henry followed to help contain her and the three women turned to clasp hands. As they closed the circle, a brilliant light shot up from the middle, Samantha was chanting a prayer as it was happening. Will, Henry and Bes were holding Tori on the ground.

"NOOOO, NOOOO, I won't go, let me go, I am a god...I am.. AHHHHHH," It was no longer a child's voice but a man's voice, in complete agony, terror of knowing what lay ahead. The light from the circle traveled to Tori's body and it literally looked as though a white hand was pulling Amun from her body. Tori went limp as the "hand" finished extracting the being from her little body. The women stayed in their circle, eyes closed saying their prayer. In the center of the circle, two creatures, stood together and grabbed the being into them. As soon as they had it, they were gone in a flash of light. The women dropped hands and it was very quiet and still-too quiet and still.

The women all ran to Tori's side, Will was cradling her and stroking her hair gently. "Tori..Tori open your eyes for daddy," he cried as he talked to her.

Maggie was sobbing now, she could no longer contain it. Vicki was begining to tear up too.

"Let me have her Will," said Bes holding his little arms out. Will shook his head no.

"Will! Do as he says," Vicki and Maggie said it in stereo. Samantha gave Will THE look and he handed her over.

Tori was not breathing and everyone in the room knew it, no one wanted to speak it out loud.

Bes began to chant something in a strange language. Henry recognized it as Aramic, the old language of the Hebrews. Bes hovered his hands over her body as he chanted.

Tori suddenly drew in a sharp breath and everyone in the room, including the vampires, let out a breath they hadn't known they were holding.

Tori looked up at everyone, sitting up on her elbows, she started crying too, "I'm sorry, I tried to get him out of me and I couldn't, I'm sorry mommy, " she sobbed looking at Maggie.

Maggie grabbed her and nearly squeezed her to death, again.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, I'm sorry we didn't see it. I'm sorry we didn't protect you." Maggie looked at Bes, 'Thank you, thank you for saving my daughter."

He was very full of himself, "Not a problem, that's my job. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to go.."

Vicki stood up, "Wait, what about, " she motioned to her and Maggie, "us. What about our children? The ones not here yet. How do we know they are safe. " Henry smiled, that was his Vicki, ever the fighter.

Bes laughed, " Silly girls, you have nothing to worry about now, except mabye college tuition later. Your threat is eliminated. The angels took him far away, he'll never return."

Vicki was not convinced. "How do you know that for sure? What angels? How do we know that's what they were?" Vicki had her arms crossed over her chest now in her normal PI stance.

Bes looked to Henry for help, "Is she always like this?" Henry nodded, "'Fraid so," he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay, well before I explain ALL, can I please get something to eat? This has drained me and I'm famished."

Vick, less than thrilled, agreed. "This had better be good..." she mumbled as they all headed for the kitchen...


	13. Chapter 13

Between shoveling mouthfuls of food into him, Bes explained that Amun had been banished to what they called a "great gulf' one that cannot be crossed or gotten out of. They had no more threat of him. Vicki was still not convinced but had to take him at his word. When he was finished, he bowed and did a little dance that made Tori laugh. That's what they ALL needed to hear, a child's laughter. The adults laughed with her and with that Bes was gone.

Samantha turned to Tori and knelt down in front of her, "Tori, can you do something for me?"

Tori smiled, "Anything for you."

Samantha told Tori that she wanted her to go upstairs, into her room and sit on her bed for one hour, and don't move until they came for her. Tori nodded and gave her grandmother hug.

"Mother, I'm not comfortable with her being alone right now." Maggie said defiantely to Samantha.

Samantha sighed, "Maggie, I knew that creature was in her when I first embraced her. I'm surprised you missed it. That's why I have put a little healing spell in her room. Once she enters, she will fall asleep and a cleansing will take place. You know that must happen, just to be certain she is all clear. You really need to brush up more often."

Vicki stood amazed listening to this conversation, not really following all of it and wondering how much of it related to her or affected her in any way.

Samantha turned to face Vicki, " YOU, my dear have a lot training ahead. I think that you should visit with me at least once month. Maggie will be busy with the baby and with you expecting also, you need some protection. Do you mind if I offer my help?''

Vicki shook her head no, "Uh, no, that would be great." Over Samantha's shoulder, she could see Maggie making a slashing mark across her neck, then pretending she had a noose hanging herself. Vicki shook her head at Maggie and frowned, not understanding.

"I know what you are doing behind my back, Margaret," Samantha said, scolding her as if she were a child.

'Sorry mom, " Maggie said sheepishly and giggling at the same time.

"Maggie thinks I'm a little bossy," Samanth explained to Vicki.

Vicki shrugged her shoulders, "Oh, you haven't met my mother yet, Samantha," but as those words exited Vicki's mouth, Samantha and Maggie exchanged a look of their own.

"Uh, well, why don't we all get something to eat and relax, I know I could use it," Will suddenly piped up.

Vicki was immediately suspicious, she saw how Samantha and Maggie looked at one another.

Vicki moved her hand back and forth between the two and said, "You two have met my mother..." she didn't asked but rather stated.

"Well, yes and no." Samantha said.

"Which is it, yes or no?'' Vicki asked becoming agitated.

Henry stepped up to Vicki, "Vicki, it doesn't matter, let's relax, you need to," he said putting a protective hand on her stomach.

Vicki shoved him off, "WHEN did you two meet my mother?"

Samantha sighed, "Vicki, when your father left us, I always kept tabs on him for Maggie's sake. I never contacted him, there was no point really. When he met and married your mother, I was worried for her but even happy for her when I found out you had come along. One day, while I was at a market, Maggie was about four and you were just about a year old, I ran into your mother. She was very sweet and you and Maggie looked so much alike even then, that she commented on it. We talked only momentarily, so it's not like we really met her, we just ran into her. You and Maggie had a connection even then."

"Then why did you act the way you did just now?" Vicki asked very confused at this point.

Maggie answered, "Because later, when you were older, I sought you out myself and I never told you who I was. I feel badly about that. Maybe if you had control over your ability, you wouldn't have those marks. My mother feels badly for your mother because she feels she should have told your mother the truth in the store, maybe saved her little pain."

Vicki shook her head, "My mother made that choice too. You couldn't have changed anything. Look whatever happened in the past, let it go. We have greater things to worry about, don't you think?" All three women smiled, Will and Henry looked relieved.

Henry whispered to Will, "_You know, being a vampire with specialized skills is not making me feel any more powerful right now with these women, how about you?" _Will shook his head in agreement and they laughed at themselves.

Samantha, Maggie and Will headed off to the living area together, Henry offered to cook but Henry held Vicki back for a moment.

"Hey, are you okay? That was lot in there," he asked looking deeply into her eyes.

Vicki smiled, though not convincingly, "Yeah, I'm fine. You know, we really don't even know if I'm really pregnant or not Henry, I haven't even been to a doctor yet. It's just all of their "feelings" and the whole blood thing, well that could be coincidence." Henry's jaw dropped.

"You're not serious are you? Come on Vicki, you can deny..." she cut him off.

"Look," she pointed her finger at him, "I am NOT going to get all worked up over something that may or may not have happened yet, okay? Just get a grip Henry, how do you even know I want children or even with you for that matter? Making a lot of assumptions aren't you?" With that she stomped off.

Henry was dumbfounded. He didn't know what to think or what to even begin to say. Okay, he thought to himself, I've been around enough pregnant women, hormones,just hormones, I hope...

The rest of their "vacation" was uneventful and Vicki told Henry not to speak of their "unknown" situation again. Henry was assuming that she was just afraid, but he didn't know. They enjoyed their visit with Samantha and the gang, and luckily the day before they left, Maggie gave birth to healthy baby boy they named William Henry (yes that was really Will's middle name) Jameson the III. They are calling him Trey. Vicki was glad she was there for the birth, but still, is refusing to discuss herself at all.

Vicki laid across Henry and slept the whole ride home. Henry listened intently, trying to see if he could hear more than her heart beating to maybe hear the baby/babies. He couldn't hear anything but Will had talked to him at length about what to expect and how to care for Vicki, if she was truly pregnant.

Henry saw Vicki into her apartment.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay or come over to my place." Henry asked one more time.

Vicki shook her head no, "Thanks again, I just need to sort some things out, okay?" He nodded as he took her in his arms and kissed her more passionately than he had ever done before, if that was even possible. He stepped away from her not wanting to leave her side.

"I'm okay, really, it's just been, well let's say, interesting shall we?" she caressed his cheek and laid her head on his chest. If he only knew how much she wanted him to stay.

She pulled away first, "Look I know I've been a real bitch and I'm sorry but I just have to figure out what is going on with me. I'll be honest Henry, I'm not sure how I'll really feel if I am pregnant. You do understand don't you?" She looked at him hoping she wouldn't see pain and hurting, and she didn't. She saw faithful Henry, understanding and patient Henry.

"Yes, I do. But I'll be at your office tomorrow morning," he though for a moment, "wow, morning, that sounds strange. I'm still trying to process that myself." He kissed her chastely and was out the door.

Had he not left so quickly, Vicki would have changed her mind. She really, really wanted him tonight, in the worst way. She sighed and decided that she would get the pregnancy test out of her purse that she had bought while still at Maggie's. She stayed at her apartment just for that reason, she wanted to be alone when she took it. She didn't want to Henry to see her look of disappointment.

After taking it, she laid it on the counter of her bathroom while she went to check her messages. The test said it would take 3 minutes and she didn't want to stand there, staring at a stick with her urine on it, waiting for one pink line, because she just knew it wouldn't be two.

A few were regular messages, one from her mother reprimanding her about not calling, again, then one from Coreen,

"Hey Vicki, it's me Coreen, as if you couldn't tell, anyway, got a case for ya, really, really cool. Some girl says that her boyfriend is turning into a cat or something weird, she doesn't know. Sounds great...call me!" Vicki shook her head and laughed at her assistant, that girl was so happy all the time! Happy-Goth are they supposed to be in the same sentence??

Vicki walked back into the bathroom and picked up the test...

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
